OCS NEEDED!
by VioletReese
Summary: I NO LONGER NEED OCS! LOOK AT MY STORY BROKEN SOMEBODIES FOR WHAT HAPPENS!
1. OCS!

So I have decided to write another PJO fanfic! I need OCs for it! That's where you guys come in!

These are the roles I need:

1. **Main Characters:** (x3) One girl, two boys (I already have one from the thing I posted on iFunny that only one guy responded to. So I'm making him a main character)

2. **Antagonist:** (x1) That's the bad guy, for anyone who doesn't know

3. **Antagonist's Sidekicks:** (x3) You know, your general buffoons.

4. **Minor Characters:** I don't actually know how many of these I'll need. And remember, just because they start as a minor character doesn't mean they won't work up to major player!

Post your characters in this format. I shall demonstrate with my own OC:

**First and Last Name:** Tess Matthews

** Age:** Fourteen

**Godly Parent:** Neptune (Please no maiden goddesses! Athena excluded)

**Physical Appearance:** Blonde hair like the sand, blue eyes like the sea, athletic, average height, lean, and muscular.

**Weapon:** Throwing knives

**Personality:** Overly optimistic and upbeat most of the time, temper problem, and keeps to herself. No one sees underneath her upbeat attitude at the pain hiding there.

**Back Story:** No one knows that it is her fault that her adoptive family is dead. She never even knew her mom. She is determined to find her older brother, Sammy, with whom she was separated when they were young kids. She is witty and likes to be in charge. She is brave to a fault (it's her fatal flaw). She doesn't like people to get close because she doesn't want them to have the ability to hurt her.

**Special Abilities:** Control earthquakes, control water (Some of these might not be added if I see them as too far outside the box!)

**Preferred Role:** Main Character (Keep in mind that you may not end up as your preferred role, but I will try my best!)

A Bit of Information On the Story:

It's about fifty years after Gaea is defeated and the Seven have been immortalized in gold! (Like, statues, not actually immortalized,). The camps have not been combined and meet up twice a year to practice battle as an army. Chiron is obviously still there and Dionysus is as well, his punishment having been lengthened for some reason. Rachel Elizabeth Dare is still a teenager (I don't think the Oracle should age). All of our old buddies are like, old (as in senior discount old.) The Seven and friends' grandchildren attend both summer camps every other summer. This summer is their Camp Half-Blood summer. America is in really bad shape. If anything strange happens (like, I don't know, they learn about two camps that train kids in battle, or something like that) the country would be thrown into complete disarray. The five main characters go on a quest to stop the antagonist from revealing the truth to the masses. Where they are going, I don't know quite yet.

**THAT'S ALL, GUYS AND GALS! GO OC CRAZY! **

**-VIOLET REESE, SIGNING OFF**


	2. RESULTS!

Okay, guys!

Results are in!

I've looked through all the OCs you guys gave me!

And it was really, REALLY hard to pick out my main characters!

They were all soooo good!

But I finally came to a conclusion and picked out the characters for my story!

Here they are!

* * *

**Tessa Matthews**

** Main Character **

** Me**

* * *

**Jaden Parker**

** Main Character **

** My Friend on iFunny**

* * *

**Cyrus "Mr. Hotshot" Blaze**

** Minor Character **

** Princess of Flames**

* * *

**Kylie Morgans**

** Minor Character **

** fangirl3ever**

* * *

**Colin Russell**

** Antagonist's Sidekick**

** colin0513**

* * *

**Jordyn Khalia**

** Minor Character**

** LoveAgain21**

* * *

**Daniel "Danny" Snell**

** Antagonist's Sidekick**

** Slenderbrine**

* * *

**Jacob "Jay" O'Conner**

** Main Character **

** sonofthetrigod**

* * *

**Bianca Lancaster**

** Antagonist's Sidekick**

** C.J. Selgas**

* * *

**Penelope "Penny" Smith**

** Main Character **

** Oatmeal n Nuts**

* * *

**Kristin Grassi**

** Minor Character **

** CFaDr105**

* * *

**Roxallene "Roxel/Roxy" Zoe Hunter**

** Antagonist Sidekick**

** Princess of Flames**

* * *

**Theseus Levine**

** Antagonist **

** Nathanial Price**

* * *

**Nathanial Crux**

** Main Character **

** Nathanial Price**

* * *

**Rosalie "Rosie" Thompson**

** Minor Character **

** PercyJacksonOneDirection**

* * *

**Mina Toulette**

** Minor Character **

** Cocokitty2316**

* * *

There you have it! All your OCs roles in my story!

If I forget someone in the story, then I'm sorry, but I might not have a good spot to insert your character.

Some characters I knew I wasn't going to use are not on here. Only the possibilities and the for sures.

Hope I didn't disappoint anyone.

-VioletReese


	3. NEW STORY!

So I am starting the story!

I've got the first chapter all done!

It shall be called...

Drum roll please...

**Broken Somebodies**

What do you think?

I came up with that all by myself!

You guys should be really proud of me!

Anyway, look for it on my profile!

I'm posting it now!

-VioletReese


End file.
